1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to pixel arrays, image sensors including pixel arrays, and methods of operating the same.
2. Related Art
In complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors operating with electronic rolling shutter, artifacts may be observed in an image of a captured scene when the captured scene includes objects moving relatively fast. This is due to the different exposure times of different pixels of the image sensor. To address this issue, a global shutter may be used. In some conventional image sensors using global shutter, the exposure times of all pixels in the image sensor array completely overlap.
In larger sensor arrays, it may be difficult or, alternatively, impossible to read out at the same time. As a result, pixel readout is performed in a rolling fashion. In some conventional rolling shutter CMOS image sensors, the sensor provides a full image (i.e., frame) which is composed of lines which have been read out one by one, in a rolling manner. In conventional image signal processors, there are several algorithms which rely on readout frame statistics to make decisions for next frame parameters (e.g. Auto exposure, Auto Flicker, Auto Focus). In these algorithms one may analyze the pixel characteristics of a current frame in order to determine whether or not parameters are to be changed for a next frame.